For Reasons Unknown
by Fanfictionation
Summary: Taking place in 6th year. Hermione is curious as to what Malfoy could be doing wandering the halls late a night. Multichapter maybe. Kinda angsty for later chapter or chapters.


For Reasons Unknown.

Hey guys, this is FanFictionation. I'm uploading a slightly longer one than usual. Maybe multichapter and lots of dramione fluff. This is a story that I've been writing and editing for a while before I even found out about . Thanks a bunch! And enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: I wish.

Hermione was walking briskly down the dark corridor, Her brown mess of hair swinging behind her shoulders. It was almost midnight and she had a lot on her mind. She could not think what must have caused Malfoy to be looking at her like that. She had always known deep down that she held a tiny crush for Malfoy. Tiny! He always looked good and almost sexy to the point where butterflies erupted in her stomach when he was intimidating to her. But she had never known that the attraction was mutual. Hermione scolded herself as she thought. No! She had absolutely NO proof whatsoever that Draco liked her. And what was with this disappearing of his? The Hogwarts castle grew dark and silent as night progressed. Hermione's footsteps stood out and echoed in the corridor as if her footsteps themselves had somewhere important to be. She had to be careful to watch out for professors and most importantly, Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris. That batty, ragged old cat would stalk the halls wherever she pleased, looking for trouble-makers with her fluorescent yellow eyes. Then, she would go skulking back to Filch, the Hogwarts caretaker who was loathed by most every student, and Filch would follow her every move to the "offender". Hermione was deep in thought when she rounded a corner fast and crashed into someone much taller and stronger than her. Losing her balance, she fell backwards, grabbing the robes of the person she had walked into. They fell, one on top of the other. Hermione groaned in pain as she rubbed her twisted ankle.  
"Hey, Granger, I know I'm irresistible and all… but there's a time and a place for this." Said a deep voice that was clearly smirking with enjoyment of the remark it had made. Hermione let out a short gasp. In the moonlight coming through the long, pillared windows, she could see a streak of light blond hair. She scrambled up to stand once more now looking a smirking Draco Malfoy in the eye as he had stood up too.  
"What are you doing!" Asked Hermione with urgency.  
"I could ask you the same thing." Said Malfoy dignified, straightening his plain, white button-down shirt.  
"What are you doing down here at this hour, Granger?" Said Malfoy threateningly, looking down at her with insignificance, for he was much taller than her. She became intimidated.  
"I-well, I was just… ummm."  
"…I'm waiting…" Draco drawled. She started talking again.  
"Well-"He interrupted her. "-Whatever Granger, I don't have time for this." He strode past her quickly. Just as he was about 15 feet away from her, she shouted back at him, more nervously than she wanted to sound.  
"What are YOU doing here?" Malfoy turned on his heel with a smirk on his face and looked at her slyly.  
"Well… that really isn't any of your business, is it?" He stood facing her, his arms crossed.  
"I don't give out information to just anyone, you know. Much less stuck-up Mudbloods who think they know everything." Hermione let out a frustrated breath, making the wisps of hair around her eyes flutter.  
"I do not know everything! I am... reasonably smarter than most people my age. And I'm not just one of those people that you can push around whenever you want!"  
"Whatever, Granger." He turned back around and walked in the opposite direction. His stubbornness annoyed Hermione more than anything. She thought that no matter what she said, Draco would use it against her. Hermione walked back to her common room and fell into a troubled sleep.

Hermione walked through the portrait hole later the next night to a quiet common room from a very brutal potions class after being bombarded by Professor Slughorn about another upcoming Slug Club party which Hermione had politely refused out of respect for Harry since he made it a goal to skip as many of Slughorn's parties as possible. Ron was currently attempting to fix the damage to his transfiguration paper. Harry was in a comfy arm chair by the softly crackling fire, trying to, once again, find Malfoy on the Marauder's Map. Hermione walked over to him.  
"Hey Harry." Said Hermione tiredly and plopped down into an old plushy armchair.  
"Oh, hey.…I still can't find Malfoy on the map anywhere." Harry said, looking back down at the map with frustration. Malfoy had been mysteriously disappearing off the Marauders Map lately, especially at night. Harry didn't think that he could be leaving the castle since you cant leave regularly without permission and you can't apparate in or out. Every night Harry frantically searched the parchment hallways for some sign that Malfoy was still in the castle. Malfoy was never in the Slytherins boys' Dormatory anymore and Harry found himself going back to the Gryfindor common room between classes to look.  
Nothing.  
Hermione remembered last night in the hallway and told Harry how she had, for once seen Malfoy on the map and went to confront him. That's why she didn't tell Malfoy why she was down there. The only problem was, Malfoy didn't tell her, so they weren't any closer to finding the meaning of his absence.  
"I don't think he's leaving the castle." said Hermione matter-of-factly. She then proceeded to tell Harry all about her run-in with Malfoy and how he did not tell her anything about the situation. The thing was, she had very little faith in the chance that whatever Malfoy told her, was true.  
Hermione rose from her chair and walked over to Ron who was working on his transfiguration paper that was due soon. She shyly kissed his cheek. He looked up as if he had just noticed her.  
"Oh, hey Hermione."  
"What's wrong with your paper?" She asked with interest, looking down at it.  
"Oh, Merlin. Its way too hard to finish in TWO days!"  
"Here, I'll try and fix it for you." She smiled as she held out her hands for the paper and he gave it to her without a word, only to go sit next to Harry

"Hermione, wait!"  
"NO RON, IF IM GONNA WAIT FOR ANYTHING, IT'S GONNA BE FOR YOU TO GROW UP!"  
Malfoy heard a door slam loudly somewhere down the corridor. Hermione scrambled out into the hall and ran. Her bare feet slapping the tile floor until she finally knelt down at the end of the hallway on cold steps and sobbed. She shakily stood up and covered her face with her hands as a fresh wave of tears threatened to pour down her cheeks. Malfoy was silently approaching her from behind. He frowned in concern though he knew what was bothering her. He was just happy he finally got his chance. Draco leaned against the wall behind her. Suddenly, he spoke.  
"Weasley giving you trouble, Granger?" She stood up and whipped around to look at a smirking Draco Malfoy. His head was bowed but still, he looked up at her innocently, his right hand curled around his left forearm. Right now, to Hermione, he looked quite adorable.  
"What are you doing?" She asked calmly but with alarm. He stepped closer, smirking as he did so. She pressed her back against the wall as he towered over her, looking down.  
"Granger, come on. It's not like I'm gonna hurt you… I don't bite that hard." He softly chuckled at his joke as he came closer. He came closer yet, filling the space between them so they were touching. He sighed, placing a strong hand around her upper arm. Hermione looked up with fright. Then blinked. Through the light of the candles on the wall she saw his platinum blond hair draped lazily across his forehead, his eyes a mesmerizing gray-blue. He put his hands on either side of her so she was trapped. Hermione felt the butterflies in her stomach. She parted her lips as he leaned down, threatening to kiss her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Her eyes snapped open. His head was far from close to her now and he was smirking broadly, then his hands left her sides and he walked off without another word.

Hermione sat in potions class looking down at her cutting board with her head resting on her hand, a look of disinterest on her face that was hidden by the mess of unruly hair draped around her shoulders. For what felt like the millionth time, she looked up at Draco. He was sitting ahead of her, his white blonde head bowed in concentration. Hermione watched intently. She was thinking hard about why he would try to kiss her. Try, and then not. What was his reason for it. Didn't he hate her? Wasn't he supposed to? He suddenly leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. His Shrinking Solution they were told to make appeared perfectly finished. Hermione watched his foot nearest her tap lightly. Her eyes traveled up and traced his long, slender, relaxed legs then over his back and neck. His head was cocked in a bored sort of way. His hair was gleaming in spots from the little light that the dungeon produced. She saw his hands that were lying along his arms. He had such beautiful hands. They were lazy-looking and calloused from all the Quidditch training. Hermione snapped out of her daze as Harry lightly kicked her foot and put a confused look on his face on account of her staring. She shook her head as a point for Harry to turn away and quickly returned to her work.  
After class Draco was taking a while to put his things back so, Hermione, to her disgust, hung back to watch him. She made herself look busy by putting her leftover ingredients back in the storage closet. Soon, Snape had left and they were the only ones in the room. Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She walked around to the front of his desk, stared him strait in the eye and said,  
"Why did you try and kiss me? I need to know!"  
Malfoy merely looked. He narrowed his eyes at her and sniggered.  
"Why do you need to know? Why can't some things remain a mystery?" Hermione thought for a second about his sentence. Then said,  
"Because. This is so unlike you. Why would you do it. I mean, you're supposed to hate me-Er, you do...don't you?"  
Draco looked at her as if he had just been told that they were canceling Christmas.  
"Of coarse I hate you. You disgust me and I don't like you." He said simply. Hermione looked rather hurt at his bold statement. Not that she was surprised. That's the way it was meant to be.  
"Oh, right. Yeah, good. Great. I guess I'll just... go then." Hermione grabbed her bag and swiftly walked out of the dungeon.

One Week Later...  
Hermione threw the map onto the chair beside her. She grabbed her wand and put on her shoes. Hermione left the Portrait Hole. She had spotted Malfoy. He was headed toward the Room of Requirement. Hermione ran through many hallways and moving staircases to the place where she and Harry had held their secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes last year in order to escape the all-around non practical lessons held by Dolores Umbridge. She skidded to a halt when she came to the wall where the magical room was but there was no door. If Malfoy had thought his use for the room three times while standing in front of the wall, there would be a door. He JUST left his Dormitory when Hermione spotted him. So either she got here before him,(She frantically looked around) or he was headed somewhere else.

HEY GUYS! How was it? It's not over with yet. This is going to be a multichapter fic. (If I can figure out how to add another chapter, haha) I want to give a great, big thanks to TheEyeOfThePhoenix for giving me a very positive review on my story titled The Way it's Supposed to Be. I'm so glad you like it. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited. Thank you!  
-FanFictionation. ;)


End file.
